Leader of the Fanclub
by Canadino
Summary: "The thing is," Kuroko mumbled, "I may not look like it, but I'm actually...an otaku." That fic where Kagami learns how to date an Akashi fanboy. Kagami/Kuroko


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

To make a long story short, Kagami Taiga – power forward of Seirin High School's basketball team – asked his teammate Kuroko Tetsuya to date him and Kuroko said yes.

Kagami did not have the time to break into a victory fist pump before Kuroko added an addendum, his face flushed from Kagami's confession before as he wrung his hands on the hem of his shirt. "But," Kuroko said, nervously, "if we're going to date…you have to know something about me."

Kagami's fists, which had been in the air as if he were only five years old, came back down. Surely Kuroko was not about to spring something terrifying on him. Kagami's mind flew through several possible scenarios. Kuroko was secretly a girl. Kuroko was secretly a serial killer. Kuroko was secretly a vampire. Kuroko was secretly someone who hated basketball. They wouldn't be deal breakers just yet, but it would be (terrible, bad-tasting) food for thought.

"The thing is," Kuroko mumbled, and Kagami couldn't help thinking he was adorable despite the situation, "I may not look like it, but I'm actually…an _otaku_."

Kagami loudly breathed a sigh of relief. Such an admission was small stuff compared to the horrors he had concocted in his head, from Kuroko admitting he was into incest to Kuroko somehow being interested in exhibitionism. "Is that it?" Kagami asked, grinning widely. "That's alright!" He'd known of several people in his classes who really enjoyed _manga_ and _anime_, and they were decent people. Kuroko did not have the disposition of a creep at all. If Kagami had not noticed it until now, Kuroko's _otaku_-ness must not be very large at all. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" Kuroko asked.

"Naw. Everyone has their interests. Or was that an offhand rejection?"

"No!" Kuroko flung his arms around Kagami and clutched at him stubbornly. "No. I, as well, really like Kagami-_kun_ and I'm very happy you want to date me…" He looked up, his chin buried in Kagami's shirt and his lips trembling. "So if it's really okay with you that I'm an _otaku_, then…"

"It's more than okay," Kagami said, bending down and kissing Kuroko for the first time, feeling like a total winner.

[=]

It became apparent very soon that Kuroko was not obsessive about _manga_ or _anime _as Kagami had originally thought, but about one person.

Kuroko Tetsuya was an Akashi Seijirou _otaku_.

The excitement of being invited to Kuroko's room (which had been an add-on from the glee from finally being invited to Kuroko's house in general, which no one in the Seirin team had laid eyes on) evaporated as Kagami stooped down to enter the bedroom and was greeted instantly with a poster of Akashi hanging on the wall across from the door.

"Sorry, my room's really small," Kuroko said, not noticing a problem at all as he put his bag down next to his bed and cleared a few books from the ground. Kagami had not moved from the door, where he was staring incredulously at Akashi's different colored eyes looking back challengingly. The poster was made with painstaking effort, he could tell; with pictures cut neatly from magazines and photos, the collage was seamlessly put together. Upon further inspection, the room also housed several picture frames with Akashi's picture. His eyes fell upon a camera sitting innocently on top of the dresser; one would have to be a complete idiot not to know who was center of most of the photos taken.

"Kagami-_kun_?" Kuroko was staring up at him with concern from his seat on the floor.

"Sorry," Kagami said, a little choked as he held up a finger to the Akashi shrine. "What…exactly is this?"

Kuroko followed the finger and looked back at Kagami with a bit of an apologetic look on his face. "Oh…I guess you wouldn't know if I didn't tell you…"

"You're an _otaku_ for your middle school basketball team captain?"

"Yes," Kuroko said, looking close to tears. "Yes, well…it's…it's hard to explain, it's something about Akashi-_kun_ that's really attention-grabbing, you know?" Now tears were starting to drip down from his eyes. "I understand if you want to break up now, Kagami-_kun_, this was why I was so worried about dating you…"

"No, no," Kagami said quickly, tearing his eyes from the Akashi tribute on the wall and rushing down next to his tearful boyfriend. "That's not it at all. It just…surprised me, that's all." He soothed Kuroko as he held the boy to his chest and patted him awkwardly on the head. "It's nothing to cry about. I don't want to break up with you."

"Good," Kuroko mumbled between wiping his eyes on Kagami's shirt. Kuroko didn't act selfish very often and it was sort of endearing to Kagami. When Kuroko was all cried out, they sat snuggled against each other next to the bed. Kagami had been worrying about how he could get to this point in the afternoon and was a bit stumped at how Akashi had helped him indirectly. Kuroko's body heat was warm against his side.

"I have a question though," Kagami said gingerly, wondering if it was too early to mention this. "But…if you like Akashi so much, then why did you agree to go out with me?"

With the force Kuroko rocketed away from him, Kagami figured he'd just grown a second head. "It's not like that!" Kuroko shouted vehemently. "My like for Akashi and my like for you are two different things! He's like…an idol. Someone you like and admire from afar but you would never date them."

"But…you _could_, technically," Kagami said, cursing himself silently for cockblocking himself.

"No," Kuroko insisted, looking suddenly determined. "Maybe I could, but I wouldn't want to. I want to date _you_, Kagami-_kun_. Akashi is only someone I respect."

"And worship, apparently," Kagami added, before Kuroko shot forward and began pounding on his chest indignantly with his fists. He laughed and deftly parried Kuroko's blows, guiding the boy's chin up for a kiss, which Kuroko returned. Idol or not, Kagami thought smugly, the one kissing Kuroko now was him, not Akashi.

Still, it was a little troubling to him that when Kuroko left the room to get drinks and Kagami began poking around, that some of the bookmarks in Kuroko's books had Akashi's picture on them, and all the basketball magazines the boy kept in his room were issues with Akashi's picture or interview in. Kagami had quickly shoved a photo album of Akashi back underneath the bed as Kuroko returned bearing two cans of _Pocari_.

[=]

So it turned out that the various times Kuroko had to go home early during practice was not because of the team's widespread belief that Kuroko's parents were invalids who needed their only son to aid them around the house (Kuroko's mother was a cheerful woman who did not mind shoving bowls of food at Kagami, though his father had the same ability of misdirection and had already showed up at the door more than once during some of their heavy make out sessions), but because Kuroko had to get his camera and ride the train to watch a Rakuzan game.

"I'm glad you don't mind tagging along," Kuroko said happily as he leaned against Kagami on the train to Kyoto. Kagami couldn't believe it himself. "It's going to be hard to get some close shots, but I brought some binoculars too…"

He'd never had an _otaku_ boyfriend before, but Kagami supposed there was always a first for everything.

Kuroko in _otaku_ mode was Kuroko in business mode. Today was only a practice match, but before Kagami could ask a passing student where the gym was, Kuroko had already dragged him there, setting up a little camp along the balcony to watch. Kagami's role for the day was to hold the binoculars, switching off with the camera whenever Kuroko desired the other. Each shot of Akashi was in focus and Kuroko's trigger finger was shockingly fast as the point guard crossed the court. It was a little scary to Kagami.

"Is this even okay?" Kagami asked nervously as several students walked by and gave them strange looks.

"It's fine," Kuroko said, his binoculars trained on the redhead on the court. "They know me already."

Kagami was about to comment on the absurdity of that statement when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a head of blonde hair…and there in the shadows was an unmistakable dark-skinned high school boy…a short scan of the gym revealed Midorima and Murasakibara also hiding in their alcoves. "This is just a question, Kuroko," Kagami said, feeling a little defeated about the world, "but it wouldn't happen to be that the entire Generation of Miracles are _otakus_ for Akashi?"

"How did you know?" Kuroko asked distractedly, the binoculars dragging across the gym, honed in on Akashi. Kagami sighed.

[=]

Kagami did not once doubt Kuroko's fidelity to him; they were always quite frank with each other to begin with, so Kuroko did not have any qualms to ducking into a convenience store during a date, saying, "Sorry, but there was a magazine I wanted to buy, if it's not any trouble." Kuroko was the very earnest sort, and also very honest, so if he did not want to date him anymore, Kagami was more than certain Kuroko would say so. But Kuroko still kissed him and wanted to spend time with him and got jealous when Kagami got too close to girls. Kagami wasn't sure to regard Akashi with envy or apathy.

Once, Akashi sent out a summon in the middle of a date, and Kagami allowed himself to be dragged along as Kuroko rushed to the meeting place. Kagami had always envisioned that the Generation of Miracles were like strong generals around Akashi, but their tough image on the court was immediately shattered once they approached and Kise was kneeling on the ground next to Akashi, his head on his lap and Kagami was pretty sure he was purring. Midorima and Aomine had enough dignity not to laud all over Akashi, but Murasakibara was busy feeding the object of all their affections.

"You're late, Tetsuya," Akashi said amusedly, before landing his judgment on Kagami. "And I see you brought your light as well."

"Yes, we were…" Kuroko paused before rushing on. "We were on a date, so…"

As predicted, everyone's head swiveled to focus on Kagami for a moment, but as the group was gathered, all attention switched back to Akashi in a second. The meeting had only been called as a check up, although there was a brief photo shoot afterwards. Kagami made pains to stand at enough distance away so he would not be considered part of the _otaku_ group.

"Today was a good day," Kuroko said on their way home as he reviewed the several shots he had taken. It was impressive to Kagami that he did not even feel surprised anymore. "I'm sorry," Kuroko blurted suddenly, and Kagami turned to see that the camera had disappeared. "That our date was interrupted. I was looking forward to today, really…if it's not too inconvenient, I want to take you out to dinner to make up for it." Kuroko's face was determined and Kagami couldn't help but ruffle his hair.

"You're a piece of work," Kagami laughed. "I want _Maji_."

"Okay, but you're paying for half your meal. I don't have enough to feed a small army tonight."

[=]

Contrary to a horrifying headcanon, Kuroko did not kiss Akashi's shrine every morning after getting up. Kagami was able to destroy that freakish thought the first night he stayed over and Kuroko's parents weren't home. Kagami sat in Kuroko's bed, still naked, and watched as Kuroko went around the room in his underwear. "Good morning," Kuroko greeted, giving Kagami a quick kiss before disappearing down the hallway to use the bathroom. Kagami gave the poster a complacent grin before falling back on his back for a doze until Kuroko came back to pull him out of bed.

Kuroko's eyes lit up when Kagami handed him a magazine, one bearing an interview of Akashi's that Kuroko had only previously listened to on the internet. "Thank you!" Kuroko cried, hugging the magazine, before giving Kagami one too. "You're the best!"

Kagami wondered for a moment if Kuroko's eyes had ever done that around him, but shrugged the thought away. The look Kuroko gave Akashi was one of high reverence, but the one he gave Kagami was of pure affection. It was definitely different, so while Kagami didn't like competing with Akashi for Kuroko's attention, he still won in the end, so.

"What can I do in return?" Kuroko asked eagerly, already flipping through the magazine.

"Hmm," Kagami said, faking indecisiveness. "You could always come home with me…"

Kuroko sat, his back against the wall after they did it once, and read the magazine as Kagami watched on, his eyes drawing across Kuroko's white skin and the curve of his knees. It's such an unusual sight; Kuroko sitting cross-legged and naked and reading a magazine in his bed. Kagami chuckled.

"What?" Kuroko asked, glancing up.

"Eh," Kagami grunted, rolling back onto his back and staring up at the ceiling with a slight grin on his face. "I was just feeling a little lonely down here."

Kuroko stared at him, the magazine still in his hands, before he tossed it gently to the foot of the bed and crawled back over to Kagami. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing Kagami's neck. "My apologies for being such a rude guest." Kagami smirked and placed a hand on Kuroko's hip, sliding him up so they could kiss properly. "Don't wrinkle the magazine," Kuroko whispered as they shifted and the magazine crinkled under Kagami's foot.

Well, he supposed maybe he didn't always win in the end, but you lose some, you win some.

[=]

Note: This was written purely for my enjoyment because I love fanboy!Kuroko, but I also love sliceoflife!KagaKuro...


End file.
